Prime Number ~Kimi to Deaeru Hi~
is the second ending song starting from episode 13 onwards for the Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo anime. It is sung by Asuka Ookura. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' # # (Blue Sky VER.) # (Instrumental) # (Blue Sky VER.) (Instrumental) Videos Lyrics Rōmaji= Arifureta kanjou kara Sotsugyou mo dekitenakute nemurenai Totsuzen no ame nukarunda ano kutsu wa Mabataki suru kimi no sekai wo jitto uketomete iru Kimi no riaru boku no shisen dokoka chigau to shite mo Ano kutabireta tiishatsu mitai ni sasenai kara Prime number Sekai ni dore hittosu toshite onaji mono ga nai Kokoro no kuuhaku wo muri ni umenakute mo ii ne Takusan no dareka no kioku ni nokosarete iru yori mo Yane no ue kimi dake no sora ni naritai Kuro to shiro wataru hodou Muishiki ni yasashii kata wo erandeiru Taiyou no yokogao nante ki ni shinai kimi no you ni Terasu mizutamari dake tobikoetakute Heya no sumi ni tsumikasaneta kioku wo kaeru you ni Kimi no chiisana koe dake wo hiroi atsumete yuku Prime number Kimi ga aruku sono ato kiiro no hana ga saku Keisan shite mo kotae ga mienai ano basho de Boku ga mayoi kimi ga warau sekai wo kokuhaku shiyou Shizuka ni maiorita firosofii no hane Kimi no riaru boku no shisen dokoka chigau to shite mo Ano kutabireta tiishatsu mitai ni sasenai kara Prime number Sekai ni dore hittosu toshite onaji mono ga nai Kokoro no kuupaku wo muri ni umenakute mo ii ne Takusan no dareka no kioku ni nokosarete iru yori mo Yane no ue kimi dake no sora ni naritai |-| Kanji= ありふれた感情から 卒業もできてなくて眠れない 突然の雨 ぬかるんだあの靴は 瞬きする君の世界をじっと受け止めている 君のリアル 僕の視線 どこか違うとしても あのくたびれたTシャツみたいにさせないから Prime number 世界にどれひとつとして同じものがない ココロの空白を無理に埋めなくてもいいね たくさんの誰かの記憶に残されているよりも 屋根の上 君だけの空になりたい 黒と白 渡る歩道 無意識に優しい方を選んでいる 太陽の横顔なんて気にしない君のように 照らす水たまりだけ飛び越えたくて 部屋の隅に積み重ねた記憶を変えるように 君の小さな声だけを拾い集めて行く Prime number 君が歩くそのあと黄色の花が咲く 計算しても答えがみえないあの場所で 僕が迷い 君が微笑う世界を告白しよう 静かに舞い降りたフィロソフィーの羽根 君のリアル 僕の視線 どこか違うとしても あのくたびれたTシャツみたいにさせないから Prime number 世界にどれひとつとして同じものがない ココロの空白を無理に埋めなくてもいいね たくさんの誰かの記憶に残されているよりも 屋根の上 君だけの空になりたい |-| English= Couldn’t get over This mundane feeling and couldn’t sleep My shoes got muddy in the sudden rain The blinking world of yours I caught it firmly Your reality and my line of sight, even if they’re different I won’t let it wear out like that T-shirt Prime Number There’s not another like it in the world It’s fine not to cover up that impossible vacuum in your heart Rather than being left in so many others’ memories I want to be the only sky above your roof Black and white - that sidewalk we cross Without thinking I’ve chosen someone kind Someone like you who doesn’t care about the sun’s profile You just jump over the puddles it shines on In order to change the memories piled in the corner of your room I’ll just go and gather your little voice Prime number Yellow flowers bloom where you walk Even if I try I can’t calculate the answer I’m lost and you confess your smiling world to me Our philosophical feathers swooped down Your reality and my line of sight, even if they’re different I won’t let it wear out like that T-shirt Prime Number There’s not another like it in the world It’s fine not to cover up that impossible vacuum in your heart Rather than being left in so many others’ memories I want to be the only sky above your roof Category:Music